The present invention relates to cleaning apparatus and, ore specifically, to a steam/ironing dual mode cleaning apparatus.
A regular ironing machine 1, as shown in FIG. 1, is generally comprised of a housing 2, a water tank 3, and a steam oiler 4. The housing 2 has a bottom side equipped with wheels 5 for enabling the ironing machine 1 to be moved on the floor. The water tank 3 is provided inside the housing 2 and adapted to hold water, having a bottom water outlet 3a for output of water to the steam boiler 4. The steam boiler 4 is mounted inside the housing 2, having a water inlet 4a connected to the water outlet 3a of the water tank 3 by a hose 6. Through the hose 6, water is guided from the water tank 3 to the steam boiler 4 for boiling into steam. Because water is guided from the water tank 3 to the steam boiler 4 through the hose 6, the water tank 3 must be disposed at an elevation higher than the steam boiler 4 so that the water level in the water tank 3 can be constantly maintained higher than the water level in the steam boiler 4, enabling water to flow automatically from the water tank 3 to the steam boiler 4 subject to atmospheric pressure. Because the water tank 3 must be disposed at an elevation higher than the steam boiler 4, the vertical size of the ironing machine cannot be reduced to the desired level, resulting in inconvenience in use. Further, the pressure produced from high temperature may force water to flow back from the steam boiler 4 to the water tank 3, causing the steam boiler 4 to heat open air.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is the one object of the present invention to provide a steam/ironing dual mode cleaning apparatus, which has a flattened outer structure convenient for use. It is another object of the present invention to provide a steam/ironing dual mode cleaning apparatus, which continuously stably supplies water to the steam boiler, preventing the steam boiler from heating when empty. According to one aspect of the present invention, the steam/ironing dual mode cleaning apparatus comprises a housing defining a receiving chamber, a water tank unit mounted in the receiving chamber and adapted to hold water, a steam boiler mounted in the receiving chamber and adapted to boil water into steam, and a water pump unit mounted in the receiving chamber and horizontally aligned with the water tank unit and the steam boiler, the water pump unit having a water inlet fitting connected to a water output port of the water tank unit through a first water pipe, a water outlet fitting connected to a water input port of the steam boiler through a second water pipe, and a motor pump controlled to pump water from the water tank unit to the steam boiler for boiling. According to another aspect of the present invention, a water level-actuated switch is mounted inside the water tank unit and adapted to cut off power supply when the water level in the water tank unit drops below a predetermined range.